build_a_boat_for_treasurefandomcom-20200223-history
Jack O' Lantern Boss Quest
The is an unlisted quest. The objective of the quest is to defeat the Jack O' Lantern Boss. The player will receive 10 Jack O' Lanterns and 50 Gold for completing it. The area consists of a pumpkin patch above the surface, then a haunted forest underneath with the boss. There are 3 obelisks and multiple hand cannon spawners. The haunted forest will be dark and difficult to navigate through. To Begin The player must go to Black Team and click three specific branches at the back of the spawn area. The lever is located at the farthest tree on the left near the back wall (see the picture below). Once clicked, the door will open and reveal the old area for the Skeleton Boss Quest. The player has to travel further in so they can see a pumpkin patch. In order to go to the area with the boss, the player has to click on a pumpkin in the patch. The Fight The player enters a dark area and has to find the boss. There are Hand Cannons scattered around the map in case the player did not take any down with them. The player has to find the boss and shoot at it without getting in the boss' range. If the player gets into the boss' range, it will zap the player and turn it into a pumpkin in a near-instant above in his patch, forcing the player to reset. The boss' health is at 3 hit points. The boss moves faster when it is damaged. Once the boss is killed, the boss will sink into the ground, the room will be brighter and the player will be taken back to spawn. The player is unable place blocks or pick up anything as a pumpkin. Until the player resets, the boss fight cannot start if the player clicks a pumpkin. If the player somehow gets back down to the boss fight area, the Pumpkin Boss will not attack and will leave the player alone. however, the player cannot pick up Hand Cannons. Strategy/Tips *To make things easier, stick a portal into the avatar and manage to bring it to the pumpkin patch. The portal will sink in as well when the player clicks on a pumpkin. Reset, and place a portal on the building space. When the player goes inside, the player should be teleported into the room without it being blinded. *If the hand cannon is preparing to fire and the boss goes out of the cannon's range, quickly unequip the cannon so the shot can be saved. *By using the cake glitch, attach a cannon to the avatar to use as a weapon. *Also using the cake glitch, attach Neon or another light source and paint it white. It will help lighten the area up. If playing alone * Always stay far away from the boss. Just make sure the boss is visible. * If the boss is for sure going in a straight, long path, predict his destination, go there and shoot the boss, since the boss is coming towards the player. * Always bring or eat candy before entering the fight, in case the player needs to escape from the boss' range * While it is zapping the player, shoot it quickly. It will most likely hit the boss right as the screen turns dark, and the player will be saved. * Carry more hand cannons or attach a cannon on the avatar to make it easy. * Go on the highest place and use jetpacks or candy to help. If playing with a friend (or more): * Ask a friend to be zapped by the boss; the boss will stay in place while zapping the friend, so it is easier to get a hit at the boss. * At the boss' last hit point, when the friend gets zapped and the boss is killed, everyone inside the area will get rewarded and the bait will not transform into a pumpkin. The boss' respawn timer is around 1-2 mins, and the pumpkin always spawns at the same position. To restart the boss fight, the player needs to click on a jack o' lantern in the pumpkin field. Trivia *Several people did not find the boss because they thought the pumpkin they click would just kill them like the skeleton arm in the trick-or-treat houses, so they kept resetting. *When the boss dies, it can be visible under the floor. *It appears to be a mix between a Jack O' Lantern and the old Pumpkin Boss in the Pumpkin Circle Terrain. *Because it was still existent after October 2019, there was a reminder for worthy posted next to the entrance to remove the quest in some servers. Category:Quest